


Будапешт

by WTF Stucky and Roles 2021 (WTF_Stucky_and_Roles_2021)



Series: Level 4: Тексты от M до E WTF Stucky and Roles 2021 [24]
Category: Kings (TV 2009), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Canonical Alternate Universe, Casual Sex, Crossover, Don't copy to another site, Gay Sex, M/M, OOC / Out of Character, Oral Sex, PWP, Post-Canon, Pre-Canon, WTF Kombat 2021, WTF Stucky and Roles 2021, canonical AU
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:54:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29553132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Stucky_and_Roles_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Stucky%20and%20Roles%202021
Summary: Уже месяц Джек выходил по вечерам на балкон выпить виски и покурить. Это было непривычно после двух лет в темнице, и он наслаждался каждой минутой этого ритуала. В девять вечера он шел к холодильнику, доставал лед и наполнял им стакан, затем доверху наливал виски, брал пачку сигарет и выходил на воздух.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Jonathan "Jack" Benjamin
Series: Level 4: Тексты от M до E WTF Stucky and Roles 2021 [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2173518
Comments: 8
Kudos: 27
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, Level 4: Тексты от M до E WTF Stucky and Roles 2021





	Будапешт

**Author's Note:**

> Автор усиленно делает вид, что никакой семьи у Клинта в МСЮ не показывали. Возможен ООС обоих персонажей. Также автор знает, что в киновселенной Марвел Клинт не особо блондин, но у автора такой фанон, в котором Клинт - смесь между комиксным и киношным. И вообще - может он выгорел или осветлялся в тот период. Для прикрытия)))

Стать опальным принцем было неплохо. Даже хорошо. Стремление к престолу Джек пережил через год после первого дня заточения. А еще через год Сайлас, устав ждать наследника, выслал его из страны, сказав напоследок, чтобы Джек даже не думал возвращаться. Титула не лишил, даже дал денег, уточнив, что это разовая выплата, и посадил на самолет. С тех пор прошел год, а месяцев шесть назад Джек наконец определился, где будет жить. Венгрия оказалась очень спокойной страной, а Будапешт – красивым городом. Не так давно он купил себе квартиру в самом центре, из окон открывался вид на Дунай. Уже месяц Джек выходил по вечерам на балкон выпить виски и покурить. Это было непривычно после двух лет в темнице, и он наслаждался каждой минутой этого ритуала. В девять вечера он шел к холодильнику, доставал лед и наполнял им стакан, затем доверху наливал виски, брал пачку сигарет и выходил на воздух. На балконе, возле небольшого деревца, стоял маленький столик и плетеное кресло, куда он усаживался и проводил полчаса. Вечерний Будапешт был прекрасен, вокруг бурлила жизнь: куда-то шла молодежь, здания пестрели цветными вывесками. И пока Джеку хватало этого. 

Но сегодня ему наконец-то захотелось выйти, прогуляться, зайти в бар и выпить пива. Вблизи посмотреть на людей. Услышать шум дискотек. Поэтому ровно в восемь вечера он закрыл квартиру и направился в сторону площади Ференца Деака: там недалеко было скопище разнообразных баров на любой вкус. На улице было тепло, шумели машины, прогуливались люди. Немного не дойдя до Ракоцы, он свернул на улицу Дохань – там был гей-бар «Гага Будапешт». Не то чтобы Джек планировал снять кого-нибудь, но посмотреть на красивых парней был совсем не прочь.

Стояла середина рабочей недели, и в баре было относительно немноголюдно. Джек заказал бокал пива и пошел в самый угол – посидеть в темноте и спокойно понаблюдать. Играла тихая музыка, возле барной стойки сидела парочка и увлеченно беседовала, не переставая друг друга трогать. Движения были совершенно обыденные: поправить выбившуюся прядь, коснуться локтя, приобнять, шепча что-то на ухо. Глядя на них, Джек вспоминал, как они с Джозефом так же мимолетно касались друг друга – просто не могли не касаться. Тоска по нему уже давно прошла, но тоска по прикосновениям никуда не делась. Ему отчаянно хотелось вот так же кого-то трогать, и не ради секса, а просто. Просто иметь возможность в любой момент коснуться человека, который небезразличен. Он одернул себя. Надо потерпеть, еще немного, и все будет. А пока надо хотя бы вспомнить, как это – флиртовать. 

Джек перевел взгляд с парочки в центр бара. За несколькими столиками сидели то по двое, то небольшие компании. Что-то пили, разговаривали, смеялись. Но ни один из них не привлек его внимания настолько, чтобы попытаться хотя бы познакомиться. Джек допил пиво и уже решил уходить, как в бар зашёл новый посетитель. Он был невысокий, но мускулистый и весь в коже. Джек усмехнулся шаблонности наряда, но решил остаться и понаблюдать – хоть какое-то развлечение. Блондинчик, как его окрестил в голове Джек, подошел к стойке и заказал пива. Пока бармен наполнял стакан, он осмотрел всё помещение цепким взглядом. Взглядом военного, догадался Джек. Тот, удовлетворенный осмотром, развернулся к стойке и снял куртку. Под ней, на удивление, обнаружилась мягкая сиреневая футболка с милым принтом. Сложив в уме футболку и взгляд, Джек сообразил, что кожа тут выполняла функцию защиты и не несла никаких знаков. Это его расслабило: парень казался привлекательным, а у Джека было стойкое неприятие ко всяким доминанто-садистским играм. Спасибо, накомандовался и наподчинялся. Он направился к стойке заказать пива и своим движением привлек внимание Блондинчика. Тот внимательно оглядел Джека, а когда перевел взгляд на лицо, Джек улыбнулся и подмигнул ему. Блондинчик удивленно поднял брови, но, спохватившись, уткнулся взглядом в свое пиво. Джек забрал стакан и, прихватив орешки, вернулся за свой столик. Там он сидел еще полчаса, наблюдая за парнем. Бар потихоньку наполнялся, стало чуть шумнее. Блондинчик регулярно оглядывался, цепляя взглядом вновь прибывших, и неизменно заканчивал свой осмотр Джеком, который каждый раз улыбался ему. 

Пиво заканчивалось, и Джек с сожалением понял, что пора уходить. На первый раз было достаточно впечатлений. Он залпом допил остатки, но когда опустил стакан, то с удивлением увидел, как Блондинчик шел к его столику с двумя полными бокалами. 

– Ты не против? – спросил парень на ломаном венгерском.

Джек заторможено кивнул. _Акцент вроде американский, значит, можно не мучиться и поговорить по-английски,_ обрадовался Джек. 

– Клинт, – Блондинчик поставил стаканы и сел напротив.

– Джек, приятно познакомиться, – на английском ответил Джек.

– Слава яйцам, – выдохнул Клинт, – я немного знаю венгерский, но разговаривать на нем – настоящее мучение. Я в Будапеште пару дней, ищу одного человека, и уже язык сломал, общаясь с местными. Венгерский подтянул, но за такую цену он мне даром не сдался. 

От Клинта приятно пахло чем-то древесным и свежим. Хотя Джек ожидал почуять запах пороха и оружейного масла. Но нет. Даже сигаретами не пахло. 

– Я в Венгрии почти полгода и все еще никак не овладею произношением. Местные продавцы уже привыкли и перестали смеяться, но если я иду куда-то за пределы моего района, то постоянно вызываю у людей смех, – Джек улыбнулся. – Но я упорный и планирую тут жить еще очень долго, так что…

Клинт поерзал и, отхлебнув пива, огляделся вокруг.

– Я даже не подозревал, что это гей-бар, пока ты мне не подмигнул. 

– Тебя это смутило? – Джек удивился, ему не показалось, что Клинту было некомфортно.

– Нет, скорее, я отвык от флирта, да и в принципе от общения с незнакомыми людьми не по работе.

Джек рассмеялся. Он не один в этой лодке.

– Да, я тоже. Вот, впервые за долгое время решил хоть немного развлечься, правда, я планировал просто посмотреть на других. А тут ты.

Джек опустил взгляд в бокал – куда делось все его красноречие? Он чувствовал себя пятнадцатилетним пацаном, который впервые осознал, что его влечет к кому-то. И не просто к кому-то, а к парню. Он тогда всю ночь не спал, мучаясь и переживая. Был бы он простым мальчишкой – все было бы гораздо проще. Таких, как он, в открытую не преследовали, хотя и осуждали. Но им все равно не надо было скрываться за семью замками. А вот с Джеком все было гораздо сложнее – принц, чей отец всегда презрительно высказывался на этот счет. Джеку нельзя было допускать ошибок. И тогда он затолкал все свои чувства очень глубоко. Уже потом, в армии, он решился на первые отношения. 

Он встряхнул головой, отгоняя воспоминания. Это было давно, теперь он другой человек. Улыбнувшись, он посмотрел на Клинта.

– Ты подошел с какой-то целью? Не то чтобы я был против поболтать, но пиво заканчивается, и тут становится слишком шумно. А я хочу вливаться обратно в общество постепенно. Мне еще тяжело воспринимать такое скопище людей.

Клинт залпом допил свое пиво и посмотрел в упор.

– Моя миссия затягивается, тот человек, которого я ищу, вернется в город не раньше утра. Мне совершенно нечем было занять всю ночь, думал попить пива и вернуться в гостиницу. А тут ты.

Они оба рассмеялись над возвращенной шуткой.

Джек закинул в рот последние орешки и поднялся.

– Ладно. Я живу в паре кварталов, прогуляемся и по дороге решим, что делать дальше.

* * *

На улице уже было свежо, и Джек порадовался, что все-таки взял куртку перед выходом. Пока они шли, он увлеченно рассказывал про Будапешт – за эти полгода он изучил все окрестности рядом с домом. Мог рассказать про каждое историческое здание на их пути. Клинт периодически вставлял фразы про места, где был, но в основном с интересом слушал. По дороге они зашли в магазин – у Джека совершенно не было никакой еды, и на кассе он бросил в корзину пачку презервативов. Клинт никак это не прокомментировал. Когда они подошли к дому, Джек остановился и повернулся к Клинту:  
– Мы на месте. Я пойму, если ты сейчас попрощаешься и уйдешь. Я умею утомить собеседника. Учитывая, что я почти три года практически ни с кем не общался, то сегодня просто перевыполнил норму болтовни. Но я бы очень хотел, чтобы ты поднялся со мной, и не только выпить немного виски.

Клинт улыбнулся, подошел к Джеку и на секунду прижался губами к его рту.

– Я еще в баре понял, что не хочу тебя отпускать. Или упускать – смотря с какой стороны посмотреть, – он снова улыбнулся. – Веди, красавчик.

– Хах. Меня давно никто в лицо так не называл.

Джек развернулся и зашел в дом. Они молча поднялись на самый верхний – шестой этаж. В квартире было прохладно – Джек забыл закрыть дверь на балкон. Поэтому первое, что он сделал – это зажег камин. Он был решающим фактором при выборе квартиры. Выгрузив всю еду на стол, Джек поинтересовался:  
– Что-нибудь перекусишь? Или, может, виски?

– Пожалуй, просто виски. Со льдом, если можно, – он развернулся и подошел к окну. – Потрясающий вид. 

Джек усмехнулся и, достав стаканы, разлил им выпивку. Подойдя к Клинту, он протянул бокал и тоже повернулся к окну. 

– Я каждый вечер выхожу на балкон и любуюсь. Мне ужасно повезло вовремя найти эту квартиру. Риэлтор сказал, что такое жилье раскупают за считанные дни. 

Они молча любовались ночным городом еще несколько минут, затем Клинт опрокинул в себя остатки виски и отошел поставить стакан на стол. 

– Иди сюда, – позвал он Джека. – Город, безусловно красивый, но я бы предпочел смотреть на тебя.

– Ну так смотри, – Джек развернулся спиной к окну и раскинул руки. – Можешь даже потрогать.

Клинт хмыкнул и подошел к нему, забрал стакан из рук и отнес его на стол. Джек возмущенно посмотрел ему вслед. Вернувшись обратно, Клинт обхватил его лицо обеими руками и начал жадно целовать. Это было так непохоже на поцелуи Джозефа, не было робости или нежности. Поцелуй был как завоевание - напористый, глубокий, страстный. И Джек сорвался. Слишком давно он кого-то целовал, трогал, прижимал к себе. Отпустили они друг друга, когда уже стало не хватать воздуха в легких. Джек бросился к пакетам, достал презервативы и, схватив Клинта за руку, потащил его в спальню. Там он бросил упаковку на кровать и начал снимать футболку.

– Погоди, я хочу сам, – тихо сказал Клинт. 

Джек остановился и приглашающе развел руки. Он видел в глазах напротив неприкрытую жажду, откровенную похоть, и наслаждался ею. Боже, как он скучал по этому: чистые эмоции – восхищение, желание. Клинт подошел и потянул за низ футболки, медленно стаскивая ее наверх, поцеловал обнажившуюся грудь. Не отрываясь от груди, отбросил футболку в сторону и поцелуями спустился до живота. Стоя на коленях, расстегнул джинсы и стянул вниз вместе с бельем, выпуская на свободу наполовину вставший член. Он осторожно взял его рукой и влажно лизнул по всей длине, от яиц до головки, потом еще раз, и еще, пока Джек полностью не возбудился. Джек стянул кроссовки и с помощью Клинта окончательно снял джинсы. Это было возбуждающе – стоять совершенно обнаженным перед полностью одетым Клинтом. Джек чувствовал себя как на выставке, пока Клинт откровенно любовался им и беспорядочно водил руками, лаская то бедра, то живот. Наконец он впился пальцами в задницу и заглотил член почти до основания. Джек глубоко вздохнул: как же прекрасно было чувствовать теплый влажный рот, нежно обхвативший его член. Клинт сосал медленно, словно дразнил, и Джеку стоило больших трудов, чтобы не начать толкаться. По его ощущениям, эта пытка продолжалась часами – настолько было сильным возбуждение. Джек не знал, как он устоял на ногах. Наконец Клинт отодвинулся и, глядя снизу вверх, хрипло произнес:

– Я сейчас заглочу тебя полностью, и ты должен трахнуть меня в рот и кончить так глубоко, чтобы я даже не почувствовал вкуса спермы. 

Не дожидаясь ответа, Клинт полностью насадился на член, уткнувшись носом в пах Джека. Тот громко застонал и ухватился за его волосы, в первый раз толкаясь на пробу. 

– Даааа…– простонал Джек. Как же он скучал по этому ощущению.

Он осторожно толкнулся еще раз, и еще, и еще. Он не торопился, боясь навредить, но после очередного толчка Клинт шлепнул его по заднице и впился пальцами, явно подгоняя. И Джек отпустил себя, ухватился руками за голову Клинта, фиксируя, и начал трахать. Он толкался быстро, глубоко, почти полностью выходя и загоняя член обратно. Надолго его не хватило – он в последний раз толкнулся, проникая как можно глубже, и с протяжным стоном кончил. Когда он вытащил член и посмотрел на Клинта, тот смотрел на него снизу вверх, по щекам текли слёзы, а из уголка рта стекала сперма.

– Прости, тебе пришлось попробовать меня на вкус, – довольно улыбаясь, произнес Джек.

– Я и не надеялся, что ты действительно спустишь мне всё только в глотку, – Клинт облизнулся. – Ну, ты готов еще поработать? Я бы очень хотел, чтобы ты меня как следует подготовил, хочу, чтобы во мне все хлюпало, когда ты возьмешь меня, хочу кончить с твоим именем на губах. 

С каждым словом Джека пробирала дрожь, он чувствовал, как внутри снова растет возбуждение. 

– Я, да, я очень даже готов, – прошептал он. 

Клинт поднялся с колен и начал стаскивать футболку, вопросительно глядя на Джека.

– Я люблю смотреть, – Джек отошел к кровати и не глядя потянулся к тумбочке, где лежала смазка. – Не останавливайся, но и не торопись, хочу сполна насладиться видом.

Клинт усмехнулся, развернулся спиной и, нагнувшись, начал развязывать шнурки на ботинках. Джек оценивающе смотрел на шикарную задницу, которая скоро будет вся в его власти. Пока он любовался, Клинт уже стащил ботинки и выпрямился. Не разворачиваясь, он расстегнул штаны и начал медленно их стягивать, качая бедрами из стороны в сторону и опять наклоняясь. Под штанами обнаружились фиолетовые трусы с маленькими изображениями мишеней. _Чувак явно любит фиолетовый цвет,_ мимолетно пронеслось в голове Джека. Клинт еще раз покачал бедрами и развернулся:  
– Остальное посмотришь после душа.

– Слева от спальни. Под умывальником чистые полотенца и запасные щетки. 

Джек вышел вслед за Клинтом и пошел на кухню, налить им обоим воды со льдом. Свой бокал он осушил сразу и тут же налил еще, взял сигареты со столика и вышел на балкон. На кресле всегда валялся шерстяной плед, в который он сейчас и закутался. Он стоял и курил, глядя на ночной город. Вспоминал далекое прошлое, когда он так же после секса выходил на балкон со стаканом виски, правда, тогда он еще не курил. Таким, погруженным в воспоминания, и нашел его Клинт, когда вышел из душа. 

– Эй, красавчик, пошли в тепло, будем тебя отогревать, чтоб ты меня не лапал ледяными ручищами.

Джек, не снимая плед, послушно зашел обратно и направился в ванную:  
– Буду через пять минут.

В душе он включил максимально горячую воду и действительно быстро отогрелся. Наспех вытерся, прополоскал рот и вернулся в спальню. Там на кровати, раскинув ноги и руки в разные стороны, лежал Клинт. Он был красивым – сплошные литые мускулы. Джек облизнулся:  
– Переворачивайся.

Он залез на кровать, устроился между ног Клинта и медленно провел руками по его заднице. Она была мягкая и упругая, с кожей нежной, как у младенца. Джек развел ягодицы в стороны и прошелся языком по дырке, вызывая у Клинта протяжный стон. Улыбнулся и принялся сильнее ласкать его языком, обильно смачивая Клинта слюной, слегка толкаясь языком внутрь. Прикусывал вокруг кожу, сразу зализывал укусы. Затем потянулся за смазкой и выдавил побольше, размазывая ее по всей руке. Провел между ягодиц Клинта теперь пальцами, немного надавливая на кожу, и медленно начал проталкиваться одним пальцем. Преодолев сопротивление, Джек почувствовал жар мягких стенок и непроизвольно всхлипнул. Внутри Клинта было так хорошо. Наслаждаясь ответными стонами, ловя малейшие реакции, он продолжал ласкать, потирал промежность большим пальцем, а указательным пытался нащупать простату. Клинт ерзал, стонал, словно плавился под ним. А когда Джек достиг цели, он вскрикнул и с удовлетворением выдохнул:  
– Даааа…

Джек еще несколько долгих минут мучил его; собственный член уже вовсю истекал смазкой, но стоило потерпеть. Клинт еще недостаточно мокрый и мягкий. Наконец Джек вытащил палец и снова развел в стороны его ягодицы, любуясь дыркой. Она стала припухшей, блестящей от смазки. Не сдержавшись, он склонился и снова принялся вылизывать, посасывать ее, вторгаться языком, буквально трахать им Клинта. Тот тяжело дышал, комкал простыни в руках и насаживался на язык. Нехотя оторвавшись, Джек заменил язык уже двумя пальцами. А растянув Клинта еще сильнее и добавив приличное количество смазки, аккуратно вытащил и их. Ладонями он погладил задницу, мягко сжал ее и повел руки ниже: спустился по бедрам, приласкал мускулистые ноги. И вдруг вставил в Клинта сразу три пальца, задавая сильный и быстрый темп. Клинт застонал и принялся подмахивать, что-то бормоча. Джек упивался этими звуками, теплом нежных мышц Клинта, его откровенным желанием. Вытащив пальцы, он раскатал презерватив по своему ноющему члену и добавил еще смазки. Толкнулся на пробу и, не встретив сопротивления, одним плавным движением вошел в Клинта полностью. 

– Блядь, какой ты охуенный, – простонал Джек и накрыл Клинта своим телом. Лизнул его в ухо, присосался к шее и начал медленно трахать. 

Ладонями он накрыл руки Клинта, переплетая их пальцы, и неторопливо двигался, выходя почти полностью и возвращаясь. Возбуждение волнами окутывало его тело. Он беспорядочно осыпал шею Клинта поцелуями и шептал какие-то ласковые глупости. Вся его накопленная нежность прорвалась наружу. А когда возбуждение стало почти невыносимым, Джек приподнялся, упираясь руками в кровать, и стал трахать быстрыми, сильными толчками. К этому времени Клинт уже мог только стонать. Мышцы Джека дрожали от напряжения, по лбу стекала струйка пота, а он все еще никак не мог насытиться. Он таранил мягкое разгоряченное тело, чувствуя, как подступает оргазм, и не мог остановиться.

– Клинт, Клинт, я сейчас кончу, – он буквально выцарапал эти слова из своего горла. 

– Кончай, потом отсосешь, – выдохнул Клинт.

Джек взревел и ускорил движения, полностью потеряв ритм. Спустя минуту он застыл, содрогаясь в оргазме. Сперма выходила из него толчками и ее было так много, что в какой-то момент ему показалось, что она вытекает из презерватива. Наконец он отмер и рухнул прямо на Клинта.

– Я минуточку полежу, – куда-то в шею Клинта прошептал Джек. Он лениво вылизывал кожу где-то в районе челюсти, рассеянно водя губами там, куда мог дотянуться. 

Дыхание выровнялось, и Джек смог отлипнуть от Клинта и выйти из него. Он поднялся, переполз на край кровати и начал переворачивать Клинта на спину. Тот выглядел совсем обдолбанным: глаза были закрыты, он тяжело дышал и совершенно не помогал. Но стоящий колом член Клинта ненавязчиво напоминал, что они еще не закончили. 

– Я сейчас вернусь, – Джек мимолетно поцеловал головку члена и пошел на кухню за водой.

Выпив стакан, он взял из холодильника две бутылки воды и вернулся в спальню. Клинт так и лежал, не сдвинувшись с места. Только глаза уже были открыты и следили за Джеком. Он потряс бутылками и поставил их на тумбочку, а сам заполз на кровать, устроившись между его ног. 

– Как ты хочешь – медленно или быстро?

– Быстро.

Кивнув, Джек склонился и языком пощекотал уздечку, облизал головку и взял член в рот. Он медленно насаживался, пытаясь приспособится к размеру, а как только привык – сразу взял быстрый темп. И осталась одна похоть. Одной рукой Джек упирался в кровать, а другой пытался дрочить то, что не поместилось в рот. Клинт стонал и пытался толкаться, но надолго его не хватило. Он едва успел постучать Джека по плечу, предупреждая. Но тот не стал останавливаться и принял в себя всё без остатка. 

Пару минут они лежали и тяжело дышали в унисон. Затем Джек приподнялся, взял бутылки с тумбочки и одну протянул Клинту. Опорожнив почти всю бутылку, Джек потянулся к Клинту и медленно его поцеловал, касаясь только губами.

– Ты чудесный, – прошептал Джек ему в ухо. – Совсем вымотал меня. Пойду покурю и освежусь заодно. 

Клинт улыбнулся и завернулся в простыни. А Джек поднялся и пошел на балкон. Когда он вернулся спустя десять минут, две сигареты и глоток виски, Клинт уже спал. Он сходил в ванную за мокрым полотенцем и как смог обтер его. Затем сам сходил в душ и пролез под простыни, обнимая Клинта со спины. Заснул он мгновенно.

* * *

Когда Джек проснулся утром, Клинта уже не было. Лишь на подушке лежала записка.

_Прости, надо было рано бежать. А ты был таким красивым и умиротворенным во сне. Разгладилась твоя морщинка между бровями, и ты улыбался. Я не стал тебя будить. Спасибо за выполнение просьбы и за отличную ночь. Жопа будет болеть неделю. Береги себя.  
Клинт._

* * *

Пару лет спустя в руки Клинту попало дело Зимнего Солдата. С военной фотографии на него смотрел Джек. Нет, это, конечно, был не Джек – присмотревшись, Клинт увидел различия. Но Баки Барнс был так сильно похож на него, и это всколыхнуло приятные воспоминания. Где-то через год после той ночи Клинт опять оказался в Будапеште. У него был свободный вечер, и он решил навестить Джека. К счастью, новые хозяева квартиры оказались дома и рассказали ему, что пару месяцев назад Джек женился на каком-то высоком блондине, кажется, художнике, и они уехали в глушь, где купили себе дом. Клинт тогда порадовался за Джека, хотя и слегка взгрустнул, что не довелось свидеться.

Было бы отлично, если бы у Баки Барнса все сложилось так же хорошо, как у его двойника, подумал Клинт, закрывая папку Зимнего Солдата.


End file.
